godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Mo-Ri/Dan Mo-Ri
- Post-Timeskip= - Disguise= - True Form= }} |age = Unknown |gender = Male |style = Renewal Taekwondo |level = 1 (Considered due to be low level in borrowed power)Chapter 310 |hp = 1000000Chapter 354 |gp = Unknown |family = Dan Ah-An (Adopted Sister) |debut = Chapter 308 |occupation = Student |affiliation = Apricot Flower High School Camellia Class |species = Demons Mount Hwagwa Monkey God |Alias = Jin Mo-Ri Fallen God |weapon = Ruyi Jingu |Status = Alive}} Dan Mo-Ri is a student in Apricot Flower High School, a school that stratifies based Charyeok talents, 17 years after RagnarÖk. He is one of the "failure" (untalented in charyeok) and placed in Camellia Class. It is implied that he's one of the two 'candidates' (people with Jin Mo-Ri's characteristics and hunted by the world government) in his area. It is then revealed that he is Jin Mo-Ri, who reduced himself into a small boy in order to atone for his sin (crippling her left leg) to Dan Ah-An. Appearance Mo-Ri is quite a skinny teenager with a babyface, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Under the shirt, his body is full of scars. After he decided to really use his power, his face reverted into Jin Mo-Ri, albeit still having teal-colured hair. During the fight against judges, he regained his original hair color. Personality Mo-Ri Dan is a cheerful and optimist boy. He's also fairly analytically critical, shown when he pondered on the 'history' of RagnarÖk. He's close to his sister and looks out for her. He also protect his sister in his own way, mainly by reminding her to take her drugs and working hard to get money for his sister. Although he made himself forgot everything about his past life in order to live with Ah-An, it is implied that he was aware of some of it. History After Park Mu-Bong betrayed Jin Mo-Ri and his grandfather, Jin Mo-Ri lost control over his godly power, accidentally killing Dan Ah-An's parents and crippling her leg. Jin Mo-Ri, remembering his late grandfather's last wishes, reverted into a child and began living among humans again as Dan Mo-Ri, elder brother of Dan Ah-An. Plot Abilities Dan Mo-Ri has no talent in Charyeok, which makes him the lowest class in his school. However, he does exhibit superhuman physical ability.Chapter 308 His low level is due to having no talent in charyeok. Chapter 310 Before preliminary, he never fought, resulting in low experience and inefficient power usage. This gap between him and other contestants, however, is quickly closed by his adoptive muscle memory, great physical power, and his battle instinct. Dan Mo-Ri's potential is such, Jung Mo-Ri praised him as the strongest in the school.Chapter 316Chapter 327 It was confirmed that he is Jin Mo-Ri himself, and as such, possess the incredible power that the Monkey King command. However, Dan Mo-Ri commented that the damage from using Nabong Needle Ryu's limiter removal x250.000 with The Monkey King Mode took a toll on his body that hasn't been recovered since 17 years ago. In addition, Dan also suspected that the grail still sealed his power, preventing him from using his power to the fullest. Still, even without most of his power as the supreme god, Dan Mo-Ri command fearsome power that allow shim to easily defeat most, if not all of the G.O.H. Participants, despite the increased standard compared to pre-RagnarÖk era. *'Superhuman Stamina': He has great stamina. It is shown when he moves a big pile of sand from the ground to the third floor of a construction scaffold. Even after taking damage from a falling plane and barely recovering from a poison attack, he's still have enough energy to move around unseen. *'Superhuman Strength': His strength is shown by the heavy backpack that he carries everyday and quite easily. Three teenagers his age tries to lift it up, but it wouldn't even budge. His strength is so great, Dan Ah-An beat other students that tried to bully him in order to prevent Dan Mo-Ri from crippling them.Chapter 326 Xiao Chen, while disguised as Ji Seok-Jjn observed that Dan Mo-Ri's grip actually injure her hand. After grasping the basics in how to use his physical power in combat, he quickly defeated most of the preliminary contestants. His punches topple the piece of Ruyi Jingu Bang in Jung Mo-Ri's possession.Chapter 328 After regaining his memory and some of his power as the monkey king, Dan Mo-Ri's strength become so great, that a light tap from him while being agitated caused a small building to crack violently.Chapter 343 *'Superhuman Endurance': He off-handedly reacted to being punched in the face multiple times by Ji Seok-Jin, a power borrower.He continue to fight Jung Mo-Ri, Even after having his torso cut through by Jung Mo-Ri's kick. *'Superhuman Speed': He easily outrun the rest of the four kings in his school while performing as his sister's substitute in the preliminary.Chapter 314. After regaining his power, his speed is so great that what looks like a single punch is actually seven different attack.Chapter 345 *'Superhuman Durability': His body is sturdy enough, when someone tried to punch him, the attacker ends up breaking his hand and making it bleed instead. The attacker noted that he felt like punching thick rock.He also tanked Jung Mo-Ri's punches just to get close and get his sister's headband, albeit he is still damaged from the kick. *'Adoptive Muscle Memory': He has amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after seeing them once, as demonstrated by copying Silla and Arang from Jung Mo-Ri. *'Shapeshifting': Dan Mo-Ri seems to be able to disguise himself, in order to hid his true identity.Chapter 329 *'Analytical Skill': Dan Mo-Ri exhibited some analytical skill, purposefully toppling Jung Mo-Ri's piece of Ruyi Jingu in order to trigger an avalanche and double K.O. both of them.. Since recovering his memories, he exhibited analytical skill beyond even his previous life as Jin Mo-Ri. He quickly discern weakness and abilities in charyeok users, even one that he barely sees. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': Dan Mo-Ri stated that he heals much faster than humans. In fact, it was so fast that injuries that supposed to be healed in 3 to 4 months, healed in matter of hours. Chapter 336 *'Fiery Eyes and Golden Pupils':At some moments, particularly when he's unleashing the remnants of his godly strength, he regained this eyes. *'Jin-Mori State': DanMoriDefend.PNG|Dan-Mori being attacked by Gen X JinMoriTransform.PNG|Dan-Mori enters Jin-Mori State JinMoriAttacks.PNG|Jin-Mori Counters Gen X When more power is needed, Dan-Mori is able to utilize his true form for a brief period of time, which is referred to as his "Jin-Mori State." While in this state, he gains considerable strength and speed as shown when he was able to fight evenly with Dean while the former used Yongpyo in both its speed and power augmentations. Once he mastered the Recoiless Renewal technique, he was able to overwhelm even members of The Six in this form such as Il-Pyo Park. Martial Arts Prior to truly re-embracing his identity as Jin Mo-Ri and the Monkey King, Dan Mo-Ri mainly copied Jung Mo-Ri's techniques. When he regain his identity, it can be presumed that he has access to all the technique he learned in his previous life with the exception of Nabong Needle Ryu's limiter removal as Mori himself stated he lost this ability when he overused it in his battle with 666:Satan. Renewal Taekwondo *'Arang': It is an elbow attack that releases a shockwave. When Dan Mo-Ri used this, his inexperience caused the technique to miss its mark, with the shockwave only managed to shred the contestant's shirt. *'Silla': A kick delivered to the opponent's lower body, like the leg. The way it is delivered is similar to Brazilian Kick, from high up and slamming it downward. *'Vertical Kick': A kick to the opponent's head. Dan Mo-Ri used this to counter Jung Mo-Ri's 3rd Stance Hwechook.Chapter 330 *[[Hoe Grab|'Hoe Grab']] *[[Hwechook|'Hwechook']] **'3rd Stance Hwechook': a combo of Hwechook executed three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. Dan Mo-Ri pulls this off after he regained his memory as the Monkey King. **[[Dragon Sign Hwechook|'Dragon Sign Hwechook']] *[[Basic Stance|'Basic Stance']] *[[Slice|'Slice']] *[[Karate Chop|'Karate Chop']] *[[Front Kick|'Front Kick']] *[[Roundhouse Kick|'Roundhouse Kick']] *[[Blue Dragon's Kick|'Blue Dragon's Kick']] *[[Twin-Dragon Kick|'Twin-Dragon Kick']] *'Recoilless Kick': A new renewal taekwondo concept developed by Jin Tae-Jin and mastered by Dan Mo-Ri. It is based on focusing energy into a single point without wasting any movement. It can be applied to all renewal taekwondo technique. When used, it was powerful enough to bend the space and damage Yongpyo, an armor stronger than Barbadium, without Dan Mo-Ri entering Jin Mo-Ri mode. With mastery over this concept, Dan Mo-Ri came to believe he has surpassed Jin Tae-Jin in martial arts. **[[Recoilless Scissor Kick|'Recoilless Scissor Kick']] **[[Recoilless Baekdu|'Recoilless Baekdu']] **[[Recoilless Baengnok|'Recoilless Baengnok']] **[[Recoilless Spin|'Recoilless Spin']] **[[Recoilless Goryeo|'Recoilless Goryeo']]' ' **[[Recoilless Ground Drawer|'Recoilless Ground Drawer']] **[[Recoiless Suseonhwa|'Recoiless Suseonhwa']] **[[Recoilless Taegeuk|'Recoilless Taegeuk']] **[[Recoilless Samra|'Recoilless Samra']] **[[Recoilless Halla|'Recoilless Halla']] *'Mo-ri Jin Original:' [[Railgun|'Railgun']] Full Contact Karate *'Dance of Four Gods' A set of attacks similar to a Kata invented by Dae-wi's Master to defeat Renewal Taekwondo users. **'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts the opponent's attack with a strong punch. It also create a shock wave that not only push back the surrounding area. *[[Brazilian Kick|'Brazilian Kick']] Ssam-Su Taekkyeon *[[Block & Deflect|'Block & Deflect']]: a basic technique using one arm to redirect an attack elsewhere. *[[Torrential Strike|'Torrential Strike']]: A technique where Dan punch the opponent multiple times. *[[Fishing Hook|'Fishing Hook']]: a submission move where the user jump in the direction of the opponent's kick and grab the leg and twist in the air, leaving the opponent's leg at his mercy. *[[Enlightenment|'Enlightenment']] Northern ITF Taekwondo Dan Mo-Ri can use both the left flamingo and right flamingo stances. Practical Taekkyeon * [[Low Kick|'Low Kick']]:''' Dan Mo-Ri used this technique to try to put a stress on Dean Ockham's body to stop him from using Renewal Taekwondo Kusanagi Style *Ghost Slash: A downward slash powerful enough to defeat a judge. National Treasure Yongpyo DanMoriYongpyo1.PNG|Yongpyo Returns DanMoriYongpyo2.PNG|Declaration of War The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It recognized Dan Mo-Ri as its owner when he fought against Dean Ockham and return to him after the fight ends. As a result of his diminished power, he can only use its tattered form. Weapons Ruyi Jingu Dan Mo-Ri possess a whole Ruyi Jingu, not broken pieces. He stored it in his left ear. It is unknown if this is a clone or the original, since the original is supposed to be broken. *'''Size Alteration: Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. *'Weight Alteration': Ruyi Jingu's weight can be altered, making it lighter and heavier according to the user's will. It can also be altered partially across its length, shifting its center of gravity. *'Enhanced Durability': It is very durable. Only few attack can break it. Trivia *His interaction with the hospital's receptionist foreshadows him not actually being blood-related with Dan Ah-An. *Dan Mo-Ri said that he knows where to forge documents. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Apricot Flower High School